The Letter
by Ellie CameronDB
Summary: Craig comes back from rehab.  I'm new at fanfiction.  Please read and review so I know what to improve, thanks!


_The Letter_

Manny began to stir as the light from the sun shine through the opening of the blinds. She got up and left her room heading downstairs into the kitchen for breakfast. As she sat and ate her cereal silently she heard a honk coming from outside. Manny was startled and got up from the table, she rushed to look out to see who it was. She opened the door the find Craig smiling down at her at her doorstep.

Manny's face fell at the sight of him. Manny let out a long sigh. "What are you doing here Craig?"

"I got back from rehab this morning" Craig said thinking he may have made a mistake by going there.

"Craig we broke up, I thought you understood that" Manny began shutting the door when Craig stopped it with his foot.

"Manny, please wait." Craig desperately begged.

"No Craig, I'm done waiting for you. You always choose someone else" Manny felt the color in her face fade as she looked down so Craig wouldn't see her cry.

"Manny" Craig said gently not wanting her to cry.

"Just go Craig, please just go" she looked up at Craig waiting for him to leave.

Craig decided to give up for now. He walked away towards his car. Manny still standing there gave Craig a sad look.

"I'm not leaving Manny, I'm coming back"

Craig got in his car and speed off leaving Manny standing outside her home.

Why is she doing this? I screwed up and I know that. I just need a chance to fix things. Craig thought as he sped off down the road. He was on his way to see Marco; he needed to talk this out with someone.

Up in Marco's room, Craig sat on Marco's bed while Marco sat at his computer desk.

Craig put his hands in his head, taking a deep sigh. Suddenly his head flew up "What am I going to do Marco, I have to do something!"

"Craig you have to talk to her" Marco moved to sit next to Craig.

"I can't Marco, she wont even give me the time of day."

"Well, can you blame her, look at what you did, Craig."

"Not helping Marco." Craig said with a look of fury in his eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Marco put his hand on Craig's back sympathetically. "Look, how about you try writing her a letter"

Craig looked at Marco and hugged him. "Great idea, I'm going home now to get started" Craig walked out the door.

Craig sat on the couch in his garage struggling to find the right words for his letter. Craig sat brain storming what about Manny he loved. Before Craig knew it he had a page full.

Craig grabbed a blank sheet of paper. He began his letter.

_Dear Manny,_

_I know you probably spent half an hour just debating whether to read this or not. Well I'm glad you decided to read it, I really am. Listen, I made a lot of mistakes in my life. But Manny, the biggest mistake was letting you walk out on me at Marco and Dylan's. I should have stopped you. You mean everything to me. I have so many regrets. The drugs; they caused all this. Ellie, I love her Manny, but that's only as a friend. As like, a little sister. I feel about her the way I do Angela. Nothing more, honest. The kiss was a mistake, I was selfish and I didn't think of you. Forgive me, I am sorry. Sorry might not mean much to you know coming from me but I mean it. _

_PS. If you want to talk, I'll be at the Dot on Friday._

_I love you, Craig._

Now all he had to do was give his letter to Manny.

Manny gathered her stuff as the bell rang for dismissal. She walked out meeting Emma at the door.

"Did I tell you Craig came back" Manny said happily

"No, when did this happen?" Emma said excited but also a little annoyed that Manny had waited so long to tell her.

"This morning" Manny let out a sigh. "He said he wants me back Em"

"You can't Manny, think of what he did" Emma paused "He's addicted to coke, addicts can be dangerous"

"Em" Manny said as she began to walk away from Emma. She almost got away too but Emma grabbed her arm.

"Manny" Emma said in a whisper so quietly it was barely audible

"Craig isn't just some addict okay" Manny said in a huff. "He's my first love"

"You have to let him go Manny" Emma said while trying to keep Manny calm.

"I can't, I'm not ready too" Manny began to walk away again, this time Emma didn't stop her.

Craig sat in the parking lot of degrassi waiting for school to let out. He was going to confront Manny once again and give her his letter. Craig was just sitting there and he had only 5 minutes to go when Ellie knocked on his window.

"Craig hi" Ellie said happy to see him after so long.

"What are you doing back at degrassi?" Craig asked franticly.

"Oh, I'm not back I'm just writing an article for the paper about Degrassi and Lakehurst forming into one big school".

"Sounds fun" Craig said sarcasticly

Ellie laughed, "it's alright"

"Craig is something wrong?"

"No, I'm just waiting for Manny to get out here, she'll be out in a minute"

"So that means you want me to get lost before she sees us together?" Ellie asked waiting for Craig's response.

"No Ellie you don't have to leave" Craig looked at Ellie in the eyes trying to avoid misleading her again.

"Nothing is between us Ellie" Ellie looked startled and a little offended.

"You're my best friend Ellie, I care about you but not romanticly."Ellie still making eye contact with Craig.

"We can still be best friends though right"

Ellie was almost afraid to ask. He knew Craig loved Manny but he didn't think that meant she would lose her best friend in the world.

"Of course Ellie, what would I do without you"

The bell rang so Craig got back into his car.

"I'll see you later El, I've got something I have to do"

"Okay bye Craig" Ellie said as Craig backed out of the lot.

Manny walked down the steps looking for Emma as she heard someone calling her name. Manny looked around and didn't see anyone so she continued on her way.

"Manny Santos" Craig yelled repeatedly till Manny looked in his direction.

"Craig, what are you doing here?" She paused.

"I want you to have this letter. Read it and come see me. The letter will tell you where"

Craig handed Manny the letter and she took it. "I'm going to go now Manny, I'll see you later" He said it as more of a question.

Manny sat down on a bench near where she and Craig had just talked. Manny inspected the envolope, seeing Craig's hand writing, messy but legible. Manny opened the letter, she and she began reading.

A few minutes later Manny had finished the letter and she had to talk to Craig. She would go and meet him at the dot. As Manny looked for Emma she saw Spinner unlocking his door.

"Hey Spin, can you give me a ride?"

Spinner looked up to see Manny and smiled. "Sure Manny get in."

Manny ran around to the passengers seat and buckeled up. Manny put her bag in the back seat so it woundn't crowd her. Manny looked at Spin.

"Thanks for taking me, I know it's been awhile since we've talked and…" Spinner interrupted her knowing what she was about to say.

"It's okay Manny, we've all been through a lot"

"Thanks for understanding" Manny smiled but didn't respond.

After a moment of silence Spinner finally spoke up. He had completely forgotten to ask Manny where she needed to go. "Manny"

"Yeah" she answered curious as to what he had to say.

"Where did you need to go? You never told me remember."

"I have to go meet Craig at the dot, he wanted to talk" Manny hoped she wouldn't have sit through a lecture. Like the one she had gotten from Emma earlier that day.

"Aren't you going to say something?" she said finally when Spinner had not responded to her.

"No Manny, it's your business and you should be happy"

"Thanks I hope you're happy too" Just then the car came to a stop.

"We're here Manny" Spinner said waiting for Manny to get out.

"Okay, so, I'll see you later then." Manny got out of the car, looked at Spinner and then began to walk. As she walked along the sidewalk she saw Craig waiting for her at his car. She made her way over to him.

"You came" Craig gave Manny a lose hug. "I was worried you wouldn't show up"

"I wouldn't stand you up Craig, of course I came" Manny said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Did you read the letter?" Craig asked

"Yes, of course" Manny said with a slight smile.

"So, do you forgive me then?" Craig hoped she's say yes.

Manny looked up and kissed Craig. "Yeah, just promise me this time will be different."

"I promise" Craig said and he kissed Manny again. Manny pulled away first. "Lets go inside Craig, I'm cold" Manny turned and walked into the dot with Craig by her side.


End file.
